Sayians Reborn (On hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Arlic and his squad have long known about Frieza's desire to slaughter the Sayians, after helping Gine, Bardock and Kakarot escape the massacre, they plan to fight back. Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Slightly based of DBZ show, OC x Gine. One chapter every other Thursday. All chapters are 900-1100 words. No chapter next week or the week after that.
1. Escaping the Slaughter

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back for another story, this one about Dragon Ball. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Planet Vegeta, Age 732.)**

To anyone who hadn't seen the event from the start, it would have looked like fireworks.

It however, was far from this and instead was a massive battle taking place between the Saiyan army and Frieza's and Cooler's massive army, the Saiyans were rallied around two of their strongest since Prince Vegeta and his father were not present at the moment.

Their names were Arlic and Bardock, and they holding the duel Tyrants armies off nearly singe handily.

"We aren't going to be able to win this, Arlic!"

One of the soldiers in Arlic's squad named Olave said as he blasted another of Frieza's soldiers away. Arlic snapped the neck of one soldier, turned and elbowed another in the neck and blasted a third away.

"We don't have to, we just need to buy enough time for the others to evacuate, Olave, just keep fighting, we're leave once Frieza shows up!"

Arlic yelled, he was a mid-class warrior, while Arlic wanted to fight and take out Frieza's entire army, he knew a losing battle when he saw one, fighting any longer wouldn't help, it would only be an act of pride.

And to Arlic, pride wouldn't mean anything if the entire race of Saiyans were wiped out.

"Get Bardock and tell him to go, get the Attack Pods… I'll hold off Frieza's army as long as I can."

Arlic said as more of Frieza's and Cooler's soldiers pressed in, Arlic knew he could count on his squad to get the attack pods to evacuate the Saiyans… Or at least Bardock, his squad and possibly some others if the Saiyans weren't so prideful as to stay behind and die with their planet.

"Wait…. No, I forgot that Gine and Kakarot are still down there…. Olave, you and the others better help get her of planet!"

Arlic said as he cracked his knuckles and flew towards the dozens of soldiers.

"I swear if I die, I'm killing Bardock."

The Saiyan muttered as he fired a KI blast through 2 more soldiers and kicked a third into an asteroid, shattering it.

 **(Planet Vegeta, surface.)**

Gine turned to see Olave land beside her as he motioned for the attack pods.

"You need to go, Frieza is going to destroy the whole planet… And Arlic ordered me to get you and Bardock off world."

Olave said, while the Low Ranking Saiyan knew that Bardock was too stubborn to leave, another reason why Bardock and Gine had never gotten along, he was loyal to his commander.

"Where's Arlic? He told me to get Kakarot and bring him here… Olave, where is he?"

Gine asked, worried for her friend before a blast split the sky above them, Olave pointed at the sky as more lights lit the sky up like a firework show.

"He's up there… Gine, he's going to get Bardock and then we're going to leave… Arlic isn't stupid, he knows when a losing battle is going on."

Olave said as said Saiyan landed, carrying an unconscious Bardock which he tossed into an Attack Ball as he faced the two Saiyans.

"He is a pain to reason with… Olave, where's Kolra, Escar, Ceriac and the others? And Gine, I said you should have gone with Kakarot, Frieza isn't going to wait much longer."

Arlic said as Gine was about to respond before Arlic gently pushed her into an attack pod.

"She's going to hate me for that, Olave… But it's for the best… Now we have to go, whatever Saiyans that were arrogant enough to engage Frieza's army aren't going to last much longer… And Planet Vegeta is lost."

Arlic said as Olave looked at his commander with anger, he bared his teeth and got in his face as more lights lit up the sky.

"This is our home, Arlic, Saiyans don't run, they stand and they fight, we need to get back up there and-…!"

Olave started to say as Arlic growled in anger at Olave, annoyed that they were wasting time due to anger getting the best of his friend at the moment.

"Don't you think I'd rather be up there, Olave? Don't you think I would rather fight Frieza, his army, protect our home? Shatter our chains? We don't have a choice! Frieza is going to slaughter us, I don't want to leave, this is our damn home…. But we can't win this fight, not now… Olave, as long as even a single Saiyan breathes… We live… Now please… Will you come with us…? Or do you wish to throw your life away just for nothing?"

Arlic asked as the streaks of light got brighter, both Arlic and Olave knew what was going to happen.

"We will kill Frieza for this… Blood for blood… Promise me that at the very least."

Olave said as Arlic clasped his hand and nodded.

"I promise, we will kill the damn monster… Now get the hell out of here."

Arlic said as they jumped into their attack pods, they had 10, half belonged to Arlic's squad, the other half to Gine, Bardock, Kakarot, Arlic and Olave.

"I'm going to kill Frieza, I can promise Olave and the others that."

Arlic said as the pods lifted into the sky, Arlic hoped that the sheer speed, heavy armor and the branching pods would allow them to punch through Freiza's army.

Arlic watched as the pods flew through orbit, he could see his fellow Saiyan soldiers fighting Frieza's army, he cursed and nearly slammed the window with his fist, he saw Frieza throw a massive attack at the planet.

He cursed again but smiled as the pods passed by the army, Frieza seemed more content with destroying the planet then killing the 10 Attack Pods that passed by him and his army.

"We're past Frieza and his army… At least that damn monster's sadism is good for something…"

Olave said over the pods communicator as something cut them off, pieces of meteor had slammed into the pods, knocking them off course.

"Damn it, meteor shower, Olave, Gine… Can someone here me?!"

Arlic asked over the pod's communication system, he got nothing but static in return, he cursed, the pods were heading off course and his had completely separated from the others. He tried his scouter and got a weak signal.

"Olave, meteors hit the pods, I'm going off course!"

Arlic explained as his pod continued to spiral though space, he cursed if Frieza or Cooler or their armies found them, they would be easy pickings.

"Arlic, we're find you as soon as we can, just give us a minute to-…"

Olave started to say before the communication cut out, Arlic cursed as the pod continued through space, he knew he would be fine as would the others but being separated even for a few days if not weeks.

"All I hope is that Olave and Bardock watch over the others… It shouldn't take that long to repair the Attack Pod and travel to Earth…"

Arlic mused to himself, unaware that Cooler had spotted the group and was making preparations to wipe out the Saiyans that his brother had failed to see due to his sadism.

""

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Before you ask, this takes place in an alternate timeline where the Saiyans were able to hold off Freiza's army long enough for some of the Saiyans to escape. As for Bardock and Gine, they are not together. I will be writing one chapter every other Thursday. Next chapter will show Arlic on Namek. Until next, next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Gine and Bardock are not together in this timeline and Arlic's squad isn't going to be overpowered.**


	2. Arrival on Earth, Cooler's Assault!

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Reborn. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Namek, outer villages.)**

Nail and 3 of his fellow Warrior Class Namekians cautiously stalked towards the Attack Ball as it came to rest in an open spot of land, they knew an Attack Ball when they saw it as the door opened and a Saiyan walked out before surveying his surroundings. 

"Hmm… Damn it, that asteroid knocked me off course… Hmm, it will take a little time for the self-repair on my attack pod to fix the damage enough for me to make the trip to Earth… Hmm…"

Arlic said as he checked his scouter, he could guess by his surroundings that he wasn't on Earth, the planet seemed too… Peaceful for a world like Earth.

"Who are you!? Tell us, or we will use force to make you answer!"

Nail yelled as Arlic turned to the group, he scanned them and saw that they were Namekians, guessing that Freiza or Cooler or one of their spies had known about that planet.

"Wait, before you do anything, you have to listen to me, I am not on Frieza's…."

Arlic started to say before dozens of Attack Balls stopped in midair and dozens of soldiers from the Galactic Frieza Army spilled out of them.

"Side… Give me a moment, I'll be right with you Namekians."

Arlic said before seemingly vanishing into thin air.

Nail and his fellow Namekians were about to attack the approaching soldiers when Arlic appeared above one, shot him with a KI blast, then vanished and kneed a second soldier, punched a third and then vanished.

"KILL HIM! KILL THE BLASTED SAIYAN FOR LORD COOL-…"

One of the soldiers yelled before Arlic snapped his neck and then KI blasted 4 more of the soldiers as they tried to shoot him.

Nail and the other Namekians watched in shock as the Saiyan effortlessly killed the soldiers, their Attack Balls exploding like confetti into the sky.

"Damn it, should have left one of the Attack Balls left… No, it was too risky, Cooler could have seen the launch if I did…"

Arlic said as he floated down, the 4 dozen soldiers fell to the ground, dead as dust as Arlic turned to Nail and his fellow Namekians who stood on guard.

"Now then…. As I was saying, I am Arlic, and I am not on Frieza or his families empire's side…. Now then, can I please speak to one of your leaders to sort somethings out?"

Arlic asked as Nail was about to say something but shallowed it and simply motioned for the Saiyan to follow him as he wiped a bead of sweat off his head.

 **(Earth, Badlands, Mt. Paozu.)**

Gine, Bardock, Olave and his squad climbed out of their Attack Pods as Gine rushed over to Goku's pod before opening it and taking Goku out of it before comforting the crying baby, Gine frowned upon seeing the bump on the back of Goku's head and sighed as she quieted the child down.

"Where is Arlic… Bardock…?"

Gine asked before putting Goku into the attack pod and closing the door, she made sure he couldn't hear her before turning back to Bardock.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ARLIC, BARDOCK!?"

Gine snapped as the Saiyan warrior winced, while he knew Gine wasn't much of a warrior, she wasn't someone that others messed with.

"I don't know, that meteor storm hit our pods knocked ours off course, he'll be here soon… For now, we should focus on finding out more about this planet… Olave, what do you suppose we do?"

Bardock said as Gine picked Goku back up as Olave was about to say something when a voice cut the 8 Saiyans off.

"Are you folks ok? Saw the crash from miles away… You aren't hurt, are you?"

They heard as they turned to see a small, grey haired old man behind then as Bardock stepped forward before Gine stepped in front of him.

"No, we're fine, just lost…. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you, Mr.….?"

Gine started to say as the old man chuckled and tipped his hat before speaking.

"Gohan, my name is Gohan, what brings you folks out here, if you don't mind me asking… Ms.…?"

Gohan started to say as Gine laughed as she walked up to Gohan before speaking.

"I'm Gine, this is Goku… That is Bardock, Olave, Pumkin, Lottus, Kassava and Quash… Um, you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest city is, would you?"

Gine asked as Gohan shook his head, Gine sighed, she could see from the sky when their Attack Balls were landing that there wasn't a city nearby that the Saiyans could visit to get some food, shelter and water.

"I guessed that was too much to ask for… Do you have a place we could rest at then? We don't really have a place to go to."

Gine said as Gohan smiled and motioned for the group to follow him as Gine hopped out of the crater before starting to follow Gohan as Bardock turned to Olave.

"So, are we really going to follow her, Olave?"

Bardock asked as Olave climbed out of the crater started to speak as he followed Gine.

"Well, Arlic isn't here, and no one stepping to lead… So yeah, I am taking orders from her… This isn't a battle, Bardock, I'm not in the mode to argue with her."

Olave said as he and his squad started to follow Gine as Bardock sighed and climbed out of the crater before they started to follow Gine as well.

 **(Namek, mountains.)**

Dende and ElderMoori looked up at Arlic as he stood on a hill, he looked up at the sky, seemingly more concerned with more of Frieza and Cooler's soldiers showing up then he was at the Namekians.

"Why do you think the Saiyan is here? Do you suppose we are in danger?"

One of the villagers asked as Nail cut them off by clearing his throat, he walked out of Guru's house as he motioned for the Saiyan to follow him.

"You could have told the… Namekians you said you were called? You could have told them I am on your side, I haven't tried anything since I showed up and… Never mind, I understand your worry, I land, a bunch of soldiers show up, I kill them all and I tell you to just trust me after I show up on your planet… My bad…"

Arlic said as Nail was silent, the scouter had been modified by the Namekians for Arlic to be able to understand the Namekians and while Nail knew it would only help Arlic.

He couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the thought that one of the most powerful races in the universe would possibly need help understanding the Namekians.

They passed into a building and Arlic looked up at a massive Namekian as he took off his scouter and handed it to Nail.

"You are the Saiyan Nail speaks of? Arlic, if I am right?"

Arlic heard in his mind as he looked around confused before figuring out what was happening and closing his eyes.

"Yes, my name is Arlic, Grand Elder Guru… I am a Saiyan, from the Planet Vegeta… A terrible evil has befallen the Saiyans and my home… A pair of heartless monsters called Cooler and Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, slaughtering our Race… I, and a group of 9 other Saiyans were able to escape… My friends made it to a planet called Earth. But a Meteor storm knocked my pod off course… I landed here."

Arlic said as the voice of the Grand Elder was silent for a minute before it once again spoke in the Saiyans mind.

"Hmm, I have heard from Nail that you killed over a dozen soldiers that emerged from the sky… I suppose these soldiers happen to work for Cooler and Frieza? Why would you do this?"

The Grand Elder asked as Arlic mentally sighed before starting to speak up once more.

"Yes, they were… I don't know how much your species knows about the Saiyans but all of us are warriors… I attacked them so they wouldn't be able to report back to their master… And so, Nail and his group would be safe… If Cooler or Frieza find us, they will tear the entire galaxy apart to kill us… I won't allow that, that damn monster killed my home and my people… But, since the Namekians are in the crossfire, I will stay here for now to help you… At least, until my Attack Pod is repaired enough for me to go to my friends… Until then, I will fight anything Frieza or Cooler throw at this planet…"

Arlic said as he opened his eyes, he took his scouter back and walked outside before turning to Nail.

"I'm going to train, if you need me, go to the Attack Pod and use it to send a signal to my scanner… If the Pod is repaired, tell me… I will not harm a single Namekian while I am here…. That doesn't mean you are safe as long as I am here."

Arlic bitterly said before flying off into the air, Nail sighed and shook his head.

"That Saiyan is going to be trouble, I just know it."

Nail muttered as he watched the Saiyan fly away to go find an area to train.

 **(Mt. Paozu, Gohan's house.)**

Gine continued to scarf down piece of meat after piece of meatas did Goku and the others. Gohan blinked in shock, not able to believe that the people around him were scarfing down food like it didn't exist to him.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be so hungry, how long were you all outside there for?"

Gohan asked as Gine stopped eating a plate of meat to speak, Bardock, Olave and the others continued eating as she started explaining things.

"Oh, a few hours… We haven't been able to eat for a while so we've gotten really hungry… I'm going to go check on my friend, I'll be right back."

Gine said as she pulled herself away from the feast and looked at Kakarot or 'Goku' as she had heard Gohan call him, she found the name odd but didn't question it otherwise. She knew how different the world was from her home.

"Arlic, can you hear me, come in Arlic?"

Gine asked as she put on the scanner she had taken from her attack pod, she was glad Arlic and Olave had managed to think so far ahead.

"Gine? How did you… Never mind, did you all get to Earth? Is Kakarot fine?"

Arlic asked through the communicator built into the scanners, Gine wanted to laugh, but simply decided to go with a small shake of her head to show her happiness.

"We're fine, Arlic, Kakarot as well… How about you, none of us know where you are… Are you alright?"

Gine asked as Arlic nodded on his end before remembering that Gine couldn't see him.

"Yes, I've landed on a planet called Namek… The Locals are… Interesting, to say the least… Gine, I have bad news, Frieza and Cooler are hunting us, I've already dealt with a platoon of Frieza's soldiers… I want you and the others to keep low for now… Until I can get back… Give me a week or so… Until then, keep yourselves safe… Arlic out."

Arlic said as he cut the transmission, Gine sighed and turned to go back to the house, Kakarot would need her and she would need the others if Cooler and Frieza were coming after them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out something. Since this story takes place in another timeline, most of the key events will be happening differently and at different times… For example, the arrival of Vegeta or the war on Namek for the dragon balls in DBZ? That will be happening within a dozen or so chapters. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show Gine and Arlic talking to each other and Cooler and Frieza thinking their next moves. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. First Night on Earth

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Reborn. Enjoy the 2700-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Cooler's flagship,** _ **Oblivion.**_ **)**

"You let 10 of them escape, brother… 10 OF THOSE DAMNED SAIYANS GOT AWAY! AND I'M DOWN AN ENTIRE PLATOON!"

Cooler hissed from his hover chair as he scowled at his younger brother, Salza, Neiz and Dore stood around their leader as Frieza simply smirked.

"Dear brother, I honestly think you are overreacting… This is a small issue… 10 Monkeys compared to the millions or so is no big threat… I will simply dispatch Raditz or one of the other officers in my empire to deal with them… You are making a mountain out of a molehill."

Frieza said as Cooler sighed as the Emperor left the room as he turned to Salza.

"He doesn't get it, as long as a single Saiyan that we can't keep an eye on lives, the longer the threat to our empire… My empire… Exists… Salza?"

Cooler said as the General turned to face his master as Cooler cleared his throat before speaking.

"Send for more soldiers and go with them along with Dore and Neiz… I cannot expect my brother to care about anything but his damned desire to obtain immortality at the moment… Kill the lone Saiyan first, then hunt down the others… I want them all killed and brought back here so I can show my damned little brother that his mistake nearly came back to bite us… And get Commander Hail and his squad… Don't engage the Saiyan unless you have to."

Cooler said, he couldn't tell if his brother was trying to hide his worry at the Saiyans still being alive or simply was too arrogant to care at the moment.

"Yes, Lord Cooler, I will grind the Monkey's head to dust under my boots… You do not have to worry."

Salza said as he and the rest of the Armored Squadron left the room, Cooler still worried that they wouldn't be enough, Salza and the rest of the armored squadron had a power level of 20,000 at the moment, Cooler had been told their maximum level would be 185,000 for Dore and 170,000 for Salza and 160,000 for Neiz.

It still made Cooler worry as he sighed and went to go train to go face the Saiyans himself if he had to.

 **(Namek, Mountains.)**

"The online computer says I can go to Earth tomorrow but I won't be leaving until Mid-Day… Call it a bad feeling, but I don't Think it's a good idea to leave yet, Gine… Cooler already sent a platoon to kill me… I imagine he will send more…"

Arlic said as he dodged a punch from Nail before elbowing the Namekian in the ribs. Gine watched from the other end as she roundhouse kicked Olave back, both Saiyans were training and speaking to each other.

While Olave might have found this stupid on Planet Vegeta, he was happy to see that Gine and Arlic were improving.

"Fine, but you need to get here soon, Arlic… This planet is so… Beautiful, its perfect, we're fitting in fine… But I found out Kakarot might have bumped his head, he can't seem to remember much of anything but who we are and that I'm his mother… Its worrying me, I don't know what to do at all…"

Gine said as she flew out of the way of a KI blast from Olave before firing a few of her own at her fellow Saiyan as she did so.

"I don't know entirely what to say, Gine…. Hmm, at least he's ok, he probably just forgot some memories…. Anyway, as I was saying, I will be coming to Earth after the next day here… Even though there are 3 suns so I don't know when the dawn of the next day will be…. I will have to ask… Anyway, if Cooler or Frieza send anyone to Namek, I'm going to deal with them first, then head to Earth…."

Arlic said as he easily avoided a barrage of KI blasts from Nail before kicking the Namekian which he blocked but the force caused him to skid back.

Nail made a motion with his hands and Arlic nodded, their training was over for now. Arlic guessed they had been training for the better part of an hour or 2.

Arlic turned on his scouter's transmitter so he could show Gine where he was and watch the fight she was having with Olave.

"You know, for someone who retired from the Saiyan army to work in meat distribution, you still are a hell of a fighter, Gine."

Arlic said as Gine was about to respond when Olave grabbed her in a full Nelson from behind. Gine responded by planting her feet on his chest and flip kicking off Olave, sending him crashing to the ground as she dusted herself off.

"I'm going easy on her, Arlic! She wouldn't last 10 seconds against my full power-…."

Olave started to say before Gine roundhouse kicked him, slamming him into a rock wall and knocking him out.

"You were saying, Olave? Just because she didn't have the ruthlessness more Saiyans have in the army, doesn't mean Gine can't fight at all… Speaking of fight, how much training have you and the others been able to get in, Gine? You look like you've gotten stronger… I just finished my training with Nail so I can talk."

Arlic said as Gine looked at the scouter's power level on her as she nodded, it had Risen from 850 to 1300, she smirked and cracked her neck.

"And I just finished training with Olave… Or to be more specific, he got done training with me… Anyway, things have been peaceful around here, we met an Earthling named Gohan… Things aren't all great though, Bardock is trying to convince the others that we should be searching for Frieza and Cooler after we've trained enough and kill them… I can't believe that man, we survive our own planet being destroyed and the Genocide of 99% percent of the Saiyan race and he still wants to go do something that is going to get all of us killed!"

Gine said as she punched the rock wall in rage, she dented the wall and it collapsed to the side as Arlic blinked on his end. Gine was MUCH stronger then she had been before.

"I'll talk to the meathead when I get to Earth… Damn Saiyan arrogance, we might be a warrior race but our egos are the size of mountains… I actually think Bardock might have an ego the size of Prince Vegeta's… Like I said though, give me…. Hmm, I think Nail said 12 hours… Or 6, this planet doesn't take a while on time… Talk to you soon, Gine, tell Gohan I said hi and id love to meet him when I get there! Nail, I need another round if you're ready for another fight!"

Arlic said as he cut the communication, Gine sighed and went off to find Kakarot, she was glad her son had not turned out to be a war loving monster like most Saiyans tended to be, but she was also annoyed that she wasn't spending a lot of time with him.

She had spent every morning with Kakarot, but she devoted her afternoon to training with Olave and the rest of Arlic's squad

She flew off to go find her son, unaware tonight would be a full moon.

 **(Namek, 2 hours after training.)**

Arlic poked his bruises but was content nonetheless, his power had increased from 15,500 to 16,000 and Arlic guessed that if he had been more seriously injured, his Zenkai would have drastically increased his power even more.

"Sorry about asking for more training, Nail…. It's just, if more soldiers come back, I want to be ready to face them when they show up, you know? Really be able to hold my own."

Arlic said as Nail nodded and turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am aware of that… My guess is more soldiers will arrive at dawn in 10 hours… 2 hours before you leave… While you said it yourself that I have don't have much reason to trust you… Grand Elder Guru would like your help if more soldiers arrive."

The Namekian asked as Arlic nodded, he could get some training in by fighting and it would weaken Frieza and Cooler's army considerably at the very least if he and Nail managed to wipe out more of their soldiers.

"Alright, but when Noon on Namek comes, I'm leaving, I have to go help my friends and the longer I stay here, the more dangerous Namek will becoming… Cooler and Frieza will stop at nothing to wipe out our species."

Arlic said as he wiped his hands off as he flew away before landing on a cliff as he looked up at the sky.

"Nail, has there ever been anyone bad from the Namekians? I don't mean to pry… But I'd like to know at the very least, that way if I ever come back to Namek, I can help…. I need a good fight."

Arlic said as Nail resisted the urge to crack a smile, he had known all Saiyans the Namekians had found to be arrogant, ego driven, war loving soldiers who cared only about their own strength. He had found Arlic to be one of the few that still liked to fight but wasn't concerned with nothing but war and training.

"There is one… But I suspect he might go after Earths Dragon balls… His name is King Piccolo."

Nail said as Arlic turned to face him, confusion on his face.

"What are Dragon Balls? And…. Gine… Bardock… If he's going to Earth, I'm going to stop him when I get to Earth… And destroy him."

Arlic said as Nail nodded, they heard a noise as a spaceship and more dots appeared in the sky.

"Damn it, Cooler found us! Go protect Grand Elder Guru!"

Arlic said as he and Nail vanished, both went into hiding as the Attack Balls began to descend as a trio of figures flew down from the warship.

"This is the mudball that the Saiyan landed on, sniff out that Saiyan and slaughter him!"

Salza ordered before flying back up to the warship as Dore and Neiz cracked their knuckles and grinned at the 6 dozen soldiers under their command.

"Let's go kill us a monkey, boys!"

Dore yelled as Arlic peered out from the rock he was hiding behind as he flew off to go find Nail.

He would need his help to take out the group.

 **(Earth, Gohan's house, 1 hour before sundown.)**

Olave found Gine outside the house, looking up at the sky, she frowned and was glad that Goku was asleep at the moment so he wouldn't transform, something that Gine cursed the planet for.

"I wish I knew there would be a full moon tonight… I should go look after Goku, if he transforms here…."

Gine said as Olave sighed, he looked at the ground, if only to stop himself from looking at the slowly setting sun which would be replaced by the moon.

"Goku is fine, Gine…. I wouldn't thank Bardock though, he pretty much has shown me that he wants to get strong enough to fight Frieza and Cooler, go after them, kill them, then make a damn Saiyan empire…. I really wish Arlic was here… He'd have kept Bardock in line… He always kept me and the others in line… He truly is a hell of a guy."

Olave said as the moon continued to rise as the duo walked away as they looked around.

"I still can't believe out of all the places on the planet to have landed, we've landed here… How do you think we should tell Gohan about us…? I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later… He's not going to be happy when he finds out that we aren't human."

Gine said as Olave sighed as they walked inside the house and took seats in the kitchen to speak up more.

"Does Gohan really need to know? How do you think he'd react to Saiyans being on Earth…? That something a Human hasn't even seen before being on Earth… We conquer planets, Gine… At least, most of us did when we worked for Frieza… Bardock won't let us forget that fact… Besides, what's to stop him from telling more humans about us? Sure, I want to get stronger… But I'm not going to murder humans… Their too weak anyway…"

Olave said as Gine elbowed her fellow Saiyan in the ribs as he groaned and winced in pain.

"Next time, don't mock another species until you've seen them… As for Gohan, we have to tell it to him, we can't hide that fact for the rest of our lives… Or his life… If Gohan doesn't know by tomorrow, I'm going to tell him… Now then, I'm going to go check on Kakarot and wait for Arlic to get here tomorrow."

 **(Namek.)**

Arlic continued to fly around as Dore and Neiz continued to look for the Saiyan, he had heard from Nail that he had warned the village that Cooler had sent a battalion of soldiers to Namek. He had also gone to go reinforcements.

"Well, it's time to stop running, they're going to find me sooner or-"

"There the blasted Saiyan is! Kill him!"

Arlic heard as KI blasts started to rain down on him as he dodged them and rocketed towards the dozen or so soldiers as he shot one with a KI blast before kicking a second soldier to the side as a third one grabbed him.

Another soldier powered up a KI blast before Arlic flipped the soldier who grabbed him over as the second soldier shot his comrade in the back.

"Cooler should have sent more soldiers, buddy… Your about to find that out."

Arlic said as he grinned and grabbed the soldier before tossing him into a second soldier before shooting both soldiers with a KI blast. He turned and rocketed towards the others as they pelted him with KI blasts as he powered through the barrage.

"Kill him!"

One of Cooler's men yelled before the Saiyan in question kicked him into a rock wall, killing him as he punched another in the face before blocking a KI blast with the soldier as he finished the last soldier off with a KI blast.

"Well, that was easy, time to head back to Nail and handle the rest of those soldiers-…"

Arlic started to say before he was kicked into the ground enough to cause a crater to form where he was slammed into he ground.

"Stupid little Saiyan, you're not going anywhere! You're going to die on this planet!"

Arlic heard as he wiped a drop of blood off his chin as he climbed to his feet as he looked up.

"Ah, should have thought Cooler would have let his hounds off their leashes… I almost thought I wasn't going to get a good fight before I left Namek."

Arlic said as he looked up at Dore and Neiz as he cracked his neck and looked up at the two soldiers.

"Dore and Neiz, I wondered when Cooler would be sending both of you… Now then, since you're here… Its time for a real fight!"

Arlic hissed as he cracked his knuckles and rocketed at the two elite henchmen, he smirked as he did so.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Ok, for those who think everything is going too fast like Salza getting to Namek within a few hours or Gine finding out about the full moon a few paragraphs later? I remember Cooler getting to Earth in a few hours in his ship… So just think of that with Salza… The moon? I wanted to push Goku going Great Ape a little later. Next chapter will be next, next Thursday and will show Arlic dueling Salza, Dore and Neiz, Goku going Great Ape and Bulma arriving. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Duel on Namek

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Reborn. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Namek** _ **.**_ **)**

Arlic knocked Dore into Neiz before blasting both of them, he flew off as they fired a dozen or so KI blasts as the Saiyan dodged them before tossing Dore into Neiz as he kicked Neiz into a mountain.

"Please tell me you're going to give me a challenge, I'm starting to get bored… Like really bored."

Arlic muttered before he was kicked to the ground, he wiped the small amount of drool coming out of his mouth as he looked up to see Salza behind him as the Saiyan grunted in annoyance.

"How about that for a Challenge, you damn monkey?!"

Salza hissed as Arlic cracked his knuckles before rushing at Salza, he blocked a punch then a kick from Salza as Dore and Neiz charged the Saiyan as well.

"Ok, now your making this interesting… And this is coming from a Saiyan who doesn't always chose to fight…"

Arlic said as he managed to barely keep up with the trio, elbowing Neiz away before roundhouse kicking Dore as well as Salza pelted him with KI blasts, knocking Arlic into a hill before a KI blast knocked Salza to the side.

"Who the hell did that!?"

Salza yelled as Arlic, who cracked his neck as he rubbed his sore back as he was helped to his feet, he smirked as he saw that his helper was Nail.

"Nice to see you're alright, Nail… Mind giving me a hand? Salza and his team are tough, their Cooler's best soldiers for a reason."

Arlic said as Dore and Neiz landed on either side of Salza as the trio faced the Saiyan and Namekian.

"It seems our forces failed to destroy the Namekians… Either that, or their scared of the Namekians… I'll just have to destroy them on behalf of Lord Cooler, right after I kill both of you!"

Salza yelled as he and Nail both shared a look as they cracked their neck and knuckles.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy shutting both of you up, Nail, lets show them what true warriors are like…"

Arlic said as Nail nodded as well before both lunged at the trio of Elite Cooler Soldiers as they began their battle.

 **(Gohan's house, midnight.)**

Gine resisted the urge to look up as Olave and Bardock continued to duel her son, she cursed as she powered up a KI blast as the palm of her hand glowed.

Goku was busy destroying everything he could see around him in his Great Ape form, Gine and the others had no idea that there would be a full Moon at the time and by the time they did, Goku had already transformed and injured Grandpa Gohan with one of his wild swings.

Bardock and Olave had transformed into their Great Ape forms to combat Goku, Gine had not looked at the full moon as she knew she wouldn't be able to control her Great Ape form at the moment if she did transform.

"Bardock, don't you dare hurt Kakarot! He isn't in control of his Great Ape form yet, just knock him out if you can!"

Gin yelled as she powered down as the KI blast in the palm of her hand vanished, Olave managed to hold Goku still before Bardock slammed a massive boulder into the Saiyan's face, stunning him before Olave elbowed Goku to the floor as Gine sighed and flew over to the defeated Great Ape as Goku slowly shrank until he was slowly turned back into his human form.

He would only have been knocked out for a few minutes as Gine looked over at Grandpa Gohan, the man was dead, she could tell that from the blood coming from his head, she sighed in sadness as Olave looked at the dead man and shook his head.

"We're bury him tomorrow… There's nothing more we could have done… If I had known that there was a full moon, I would have had the others watch over Kakarot with you… Damn it, I wish this didn't happen… At least to happen to us now we know that theirs a full moon on the planet… I wish it didn't come at the cost it did though…"

Olave said as Gine looked at Bardock before they walked inside, she could see he wasn't too broken up by Gohan's death, he looked more content that he had gotten a good fight.

Something that had bothered Gine a lot more then she thought it would and didn't surprise her as much.

None of them knew that another Human would be coming by after Gohan had been buried.

 **(Namek)**

Salza slammed into the lake near him as Dore and Neiz followed, all three injured. Dore was the first to emerge as he lunged at Arlic only for the Saiyan to slam him into the rock before tossing him at Nail who blasted him to the ground.

"They never learn, do they, Nail?"

Arlic asked as Neiz saw Dore lunge out of the water before launching an Mystic attack and extending his arm to punch the elite soldier as Dore laughed as Salza leapt out of the water before extending a hand which became incased in energy.

"Ok, that's a new trick, Nail, I got this! Chaos Cannon!"

Arlic yelled as he launched a massive red beam of energy which slammed into Salza, injuring the Captain of Coolers Armored Squadron and knocked him to the ground as Arlic panted in exhaustion. He usually used Chaos Cannon to end a battle due to the amount of KI it took out of him, leaving him unable to fight on at the moment.

Luckily or due to the brains between Dore and Neiz, they were quick to realize they had lost the battle and gathered up Salza and flew away. Arlic looked to where they flew and sighed, if Salza and the Armored Squadron weren't so arrogant, they would have easily overpowered and killed Arlic, he would need major training when he arrived on Earth.

"Nail… How safe are the Namekian villages?"

Arlic managed to gasp out as Nail looked at Arlic, the Saiyan was stubborn, that much he knew for certain.

But he could clearly see Arlic was ready to collapse, either from exhaustion or the injuries the Saiyan had gotten from combat.

"Their safe, Arlic… Thank you… Before you go, I think the Grand Elder would like to speak to you."

Nail said as Arlic turned to look at him.

"Ok… Lead the… Way."

Arlic said before he fell over, passed out in exhaustion as Nail allowed himself a laugh.

"Saiyans are such a stubborn race… But this one has a pure heart… Let's hope the Saiyans he reunites with are as well."

Nail said as he flew off, carrying Arlic with him. Nail knew the Saiyan would have many questions for him when he woke up, that was for certain.

He only hoped Arlic's defense of Namek wouldn't put the Namekians and their hidden secret of the Dragon Balls in grave danger.

Nail sighed and allowed himself a curse as he continued flying off to find a spot for Arlic to rest in, there wouldn't be much time for Arlic to get back to his home if the armies of Cooler and Frieza were coming to Namek, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the part where Goku going Great Ape was brief and Gohan's death was such as well, I don't remember much about Grandpa Gohan, I will show more of his death next chapter when he's buried. As for Arlic? He will be having a final talk with Grand Guru before he goes to Earth. Until next, next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Travel to Earth

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Reborn. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

 **(Namek** _ **.**_ **)**

Arlic continued to follow Nail as they entered the house as Arlic watched the Namekian leave the building as he closed his eyes to talk to the Guru as the door closed behind him as he did so.

"I will be leaving Namek soon… My friends on Earth need me… Besides, if I stay, Frieza and possibly the rest of his family's empire is going to decend on Namek… If I leave now, he won't come after you… Only me and the rest of the Saiyans… So, it'd be better if I wasn't around so he would have another reason to come here…"

Arlic stated as he heard the mental voice of the guru a second later as Arlic thought of Gine and how everyone on earth would be before he arrived to help them with their lives on the Human planet.

"I understand…. Frieza and his armies were going to come to Namek sooner or later… At the very least, we have shown them that we will not stand down and let us be slain and crushed under his heel… I suspect Frieza will turn his attention to Earth soon… He will send his most elite soldiers to Earth to crush you… And there will be much eviler monsters coming to that planet… I can sense it… You must reunite with your fellow Saiyans, that will be your best chance of standing up to Frieze and resisting him…"

Guru said mentally as Arlic thought back to Gine and his fellow Saiyans as he did so, he wondered what they were up to.

 **(Earth, Grampa Gohan's House.)**

Olave and Bardock along with the rest of Arlic's squad watched Gine and Goku pat the dirt around the grave.

"If your quite done, we need to get going… There's nothing we could have done for that human anyway."

Bardock muttered as Olave elbowed his fellow Saiyan in the ribs as he did so.

"Do you have to be a jackass about everyone who dies, Bardock? I get it, Humans aren't as strong as us Saiyans… But you don't have to turn into damn Frieza and act like everyone who can't put up a fight doesn't deserve to be around… Gohan took us in, just because he was human doesn't mean he's a piece of damn trash!"

Olave muttered as Bardock moved away as Gine started to walk towards the group as she dusted off her arms.

"We should look for a settlement or something… We can't stay here anymore… There's nothing more for us here… Plus we need to find somewhere to prepare for the fights when Frieza gets here…"

Gine said, thinking of what Arlic could be up to at the moment.

 **(Namek.)**

Arlic climbed into his attack pod as he turned to look at Nail as he held out his fist for a fist bump which Nail returned as Arlic closed the attack pod door behind him and keyed the loudspeaker, being careful to set it on a lower setting for the moment.

"If you ever need me to come back to Namek, just try and find a way to contact my scouter… I'll be training for the next time I get back to Earth… I'll be waiting for a rematch…. I hope you don't get taken out by Cooler… I'd never forgive you…"

Arlic joked as Nail knocked on the door as the Attack Pod as Arlic keyed in the code to contact Olave as the pod lifted into the air as it shot into the atmosphere.

"Olave? Its Arlic, I'm finally coming to Earth, how have things been since I've been on Namek? I've had to fight off Cooler's army… He's sent his Armored Squadron after me… I'm afraid Namek might be under siege sooner…"

Arlic stated as he patted his armored chest as he got the reply over the Attack Pod's communication system.

"The Human… Gohan, has perished in conflict with Goku… He transformed into a Great Ape last night… We are moving from his home to find somewhere else to live… Ill send you coordinates… How long until you get to Earth?"

Olave asked as Arlic cracked his neck and wished he had installed a computer to record his growth in power.

"Perhaps 2 hours… I don't know how much time will pass in terms of Human hours, Olave… I stopped to talk to the Namekian… I feel much stronger then before… Ill be there and meet up with you guys as soon I get to Earth… If anything happens in the meantime… Tell me, I'll try to put down in an area where there's no Human beings… the more attention we draw, the more of Freiza's Empire is going to come down on us…"

Arlic said as Olave cleared his throat before speaking once more, determination in his voice.

"I'll handle things until you get back, Arlic… Just remember, people are waiting for you here..."

Olave stated as he cut the connection.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done. I still need ideas for the next chapter. I don't have many ideas for the story at the moment. I won't be posting a chapter next week nor the one after it. Next chapter will show Arlic coming to Earth and meeting back up with Gine and the others, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
